


明天周末

by Cloudpop



Category: Love& Producer, 恋与制作人, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpop/pseuds/Cloudpop
Summary: 愉快幸福的周末序幕。书房PLAY, OOC预警。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
周五晚上是绝佳的幸福时间。既有理由不忙工作，也有第二天可以睡懒觉的盼头。  
然而这对于李泽言来说不太适用。虽然他很少将工作带到家里做，但是最近几天接近尾声的项目似乎需要时时看顾。不过还好，明天就是一整天的空闲。

你窝在书房的沙发里看电影，李泽言就在几米开外的书桌上处理事情。试图离开房间或戴上耳机都被他制止。你表示怕打扰到他，然而他只越过电脑朝你望了一眼：“你以为谁都像你一样，抗干扰能力那么差吗？外放没关系。”  
于是你将音量放到最小，随着他键盘的哒哒声点开了一部动画片。

男女主接吻得忘我，有点羞耻。你沉默了一下，继续看下去。男女主滚到床上的时候，你偷偷瞟了一眼不远处的李泽言，半框的镜片反射着屏幕前的光，看不清表情，但显然正在心无旁骛认真工作。电影尺度有点大，你咂了一下嘴。总感觉，好像是在他面前偷看那什么片一样。紧接着，两个布娃娃叠在对方身上，开始模仿家里主人做爱。  
？？？  
目瞪狗呆。  
其中一个对着另一个布娃娃胸前画出的两点，做出吮吸的动作，场景十分真实。你望着它卖力的动作，面红耳赤，还有些呆滞。现在的动画片都这么强了吗？  
是R级限制片了吧。  
一愣神的工夫，激烈的运动已经告一段落，上位的布娃娃停止了动作并侧了侧身，顿时，满屏幕飞满了白花花的毛线。

“……”差点被口水呛着。你退出了播放，决定去倒杯水定定神。  
结果一抬眼就是李泽言疑惑的眼神：“？”为什么脸红？  
你已经脑补出了他没出口的话，然而刚刚看了疑似小黄片这种话，现在是绝对说不出口的。于是你打算避开这个话题。  
“……喝水吗？”一开口声音竟有些哑。  
他只当你是真缺水了，目光转回屏幕，没有在意：“不用，马上就处理好了。”  
于是你走下楼去倒水。故意无视了门内的饮水机。

走起路来发现，腿间已经湿了，和内裤摩擦带着些黏腻感。  
呜，想做。

背后，李泽言敲键盘的声音停止，随后是眼镜放在桌上的声音。  
你果断地停下向门口前进的脚步，转过身，朝他走去。


	2. 2.

你面朝李泽言，坐在他大腿上。  
对于你的主动，再联想到刚刚你的脸红，李泽言只疑惑了一瞬就将答案猜了个八九不离十。  
他扶着你的腰，笑得意味深长：“偷偷做了什么坏事？”  
你回抱住他，去舔他的耳垂：“看了羞羞的东西。”  
“胆子越来越大了。”他任你动作，手从衣服下摆伸进去，向上抚摸光滑的脊背，没遇到任何阻碍，“没穿？”  
“嗯……刚洗完澡嘛……一会就要睡觉了……”  
他低低笑起来，在你的侧颈处咬了一下：“早有预谋。”  
“……唔……”你被胸前的手摸得气息不稳，环着他的手臂更紧了些，“……你说是……嗯……那就是吧……”  
“笨蛋，别抵赖呀。”手心里是柔软饱满的触感，指尖是显然动情的证明——乳尖已经完全挺立起来，成熟后的果实微微硬，带着弹性。他不紧不慢地拨弄着那颗小果实，满意地感觉到你随着节奏在他大腿上蹭的动作，于是手向下拨开了你已经湿润的底裤，嘴唇含住胸尖，唇舌和手指上下夹击。  
“哈啊！”猝不及防间，你喘了一大声，倒是把他逗笑了：“这么大反应？”  
他并没停下动作，舌头再舔一下，声音不紧不慢：“今天这么敏感？”  
你只能夹紧了下身，感觉到又流出不少液体，湿湿滑滑的，他的手指在花缝处动得越来越没阻力。  
“刚刚看的，有没有这样？”他的嘴唇抿住乳头，舌尖抵住中间的小孔，用力吸了吸。  
“……唔啊！……有……嗯……”甬道被刺激得缩紧，你攀着他，喘着气，往他的方向挺腰，期待着更多。  
“小馋猫。”他将你抱起来，微微一推就把你放到了后面的桌案上，身下的手指动作不停，带出的透明水液滴落在桌上，又被不安乱动的腿根蹭开。  
你几乎要随着他手指的频率呼吸，喘不上气的样子，还要喊他的名字想要更多。似乎嫌你喊得不够大声，他的舌尖用了点力气拨弄乳头，牙齿也微微合拢，轻轻咬住，下面一根手指抵进湿滑润泽的阴道，仔细地摸到熟悉的敏感点，跟着按弄花核的手指一起，勾出更多水液。你要疯了，胸剧烈地起伏着，搂紧他，腿分开试图缠绕上他的腰。  
他任你的腿动作，蹭到他鼓起的裆部时，他微微躲了一下。感觉到腿根下蹭过的地方，硬起来的尺寸十分可观，你下身收缩了一下，夹紧了他插在里面的手指，开始情不自禁地想念他插进来的感觉。他的阴茎粗长，插进来的时候，整个小穴都会被填得满满的，抽动的时候，你和他的下体会摩擦在一起，花蒂会被若有若无地蹭到，而他带着点上翘弧度的肉棒，向外抽动一半的时候，就会摩擦过内壁上那个十分舒服的点……  
“……泽言……嗯啊……”迷离中，深紫色的眸子一望不见底。情动中，他呼吸变得粗重，迎合着你腿的动作，微微向前摆动着胯部，然而脸上却面不改色，好像不是他在折腾你。他手指抽插的动作愈加激烈，再加一根进去，在里面顶住一点微微旋转，外面拨弄花核的手指重重按压着，口腔用了点力气，仿佛要从乳头上吸出来什么似的，舌头跟着下面手指的速度一起快速拨弄着乳头，越来越快。  
“唔啊！别……嗯！……不要……太快……了……嗯……嗯啊！”尖锐的快感叫嚣着穿过身体，高潮在白光一片中到来，你抱紧他，想将他锁紧身体一般地，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰。  
他任你抱着，欣赏了会你失神的表情，吻了吻你的脸，直起身来，抽了纸巾帮你清理。  
你缓过神来，动了下腰，阻止了他擦完后将你的腿从腰上放下来的动作。他挑挑眉毛，有些故作意外地看着你：“不够吗？”

什么人嘛。  
你咬着手指看他，心里知道他想要听什么，但又不打算让他好过。于是你的视线从他的喉结一直扫到身下，在勃起得颇为壮观的地方刻意停留了一秒后才向上，望着他的眼睛，带点挑衅的语气：“手指太细了。”  
“哦？”他嘴角微微的笑有些危险，“可我看某人刚刚还挺乐在其中。”

被笼罩在捕食者气场下的感觉。啧，有点带感呢。你期待地看着他：“不够呢。”  
李泽言俯下身来，温热的气息拂过你的耳朵，继续接道：“那你想要什么，嗯？”  
右脸颊能感受到他的鼻尖若有若无的触碰，你向他的方向侧了一下脸，他果然没有躲开。于是你垂下眼，舔了一下他过于饱满的唇珠，舌尖微微探进唇缝又撤了出来。

他一动不动，仿佛在等待你的回答。  
舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，你盯住了那双深紫色的眼睛，一字一顿：“想要你的，大，肉，棒。”  
和在人前的正经对话不同，做爱时的李泽言，极其，非常，喜欢骚话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肾虚了，将养将养再战后续。——我可以！


End file.
